Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z
Overview Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z is a team-focused brawler based on the manga and anime franchise Dragon Ball. It is the first to be developed by Artdink and will feature cooperative play with up to 8 players, divided into teams of 4. It is scheduled to be released on January 23, 2014, for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and Playstation Vita. Gameplay For the first time ever in a Dragon Ball Z game, a 4 versus 4 game mode will be included. In this mode 8 people battle it out in a all out brawl via Xbox Live and PSN. Revive Soul During multiplayer matches, when an ally is downed a player can preform a "revive soul" to bring them back into the fight. Synchronized Rush When in battle multiple players can gang up on one character and preform a synchronized rush, causing far more damage than a typical combo. Meteor Chain During a meteor chain a player and teammates can be seen chaining up combos and tossing an enemy around, each delivering a major blow. Giant Bosses In this mode players team up and take on Giant Bosses in a full 360 battle. Players can battle bosses like the Great Ape. Character Roster Battle of Z will feature over 70 different warriors *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adolescent Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Ultimate Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Fighting) (Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) - Bardock *Saibaman *Raditz *Nappa *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Majin) *Guldo *Jeice *Burter *Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, Full Power) *Frieza Soldier *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Meta-Cooler *Dr. Gero *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Cell (1st Form, 2nd Form, Perfect Form, Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Dabura *Majin Buu *Evil Buu (Base, Super Buu(Gohan absorbed)) *Kid Buu *Beerus *Whis *;DLC *Super Saiyan Goku (Naruto Sage Mode costume) *Super Vegito *Super Saiyan Bardock Giant bosses *Great Ape Vegeta *Great Ape Gohan *Great Ape Bardock *Meta-Cooler Core *Hirudegarn (Final Form) Major bosses *'Saiyan Saga': Great Ape Vegeta (Z Fighter Route) / Great Ape Gohan (Saiyan Route) *'Frieza Saga': Frieza Full Power (Z Fighter Route) / Super Saiyan Goku (Frieza Route) *'Android Saga': Super Perfect Cell (Z Fighter Route) / Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Android Route) *'Majin Buu Saga': Kid Buu (Z Fighter Route) / Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Majin Route) *'Another Age ': Immortal Frieza *'Extra Age': Hirudegarn *Special Age: Super Vegito Battle Stages *Plains (Normal, Dusk, Night) *Wasteland (Normal, Dusk, Night) * Mountains (Normal, Dusk, Night) *Planet Namek (Normal, Wasteland, Ruins) *Destroyed City *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Islands *Big Gete Star *Cell Games Arena *World Tournament *Supreme Kai's World Bonus Content Day One owners will be treated with a special download code for *Goku's Naruto Uzumaki Saga Mode Costume From the popular manga and video game series Naruto. Category:Game Category:Dragon Ball Z Game